


Endless Bickering

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amused Reyna, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Happy Ending, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico Di Angelo/Will Solace Bickering, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Protective Will Solace, So much Funny Bickering, Will Solace is a Dork, Worried Nico Di Angelo, poor frank, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will is a stubborn and competitive person, and Nico wants to prove that point which ended up to soo much bickering. One things led to another and so on,Basically title says it all.And oh! Hazel and Reyna are just their amused and teasing the two.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Endless Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just pure funny, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based from prompt:
> 
> Nico: *screams*  
> Will: *screams louder to assert dominance*  
> Hazel: Should we do something?  
> Reyna(observing): No, I want to see who wins this.

Reyna and Hazel went to greet Nico and Will, who planned to visit New Rome for the weekend. What the two did not expect was to find the two boys bickering, Reyna cleared her throat,

“What seemed to be the matter here?”, the two boys looked at her, Nico was the one to spoke,

“We were just talking about how stubborn and competitive Will is here even though he’s not as good at the things his challenging people into!”, Will rolled his eyes,

“Oh please, I’m not that bad!”, Nico scoffed,

“You freaking challenged an Ares child into a sword fight and you can’t even use a sword!”, Will rolled his eyes,

“Well, I had to learn to use a weapon sooner or later”, Nico glared at him,

“You were nicked and bleeding badly but didn’t want to stop! If I didn’t grab you and shadow travelled you to the infirmary you wouldn’t have stopped! Talk about being a hypocrite.”

Reyna looked amused; Hazel was about to speak up, but Reyna grabbed her arm then whispered, “Wait, let’s see where this goes”, Hazel smiled at her then nodded.

Will was now returning Nico’s glare, although it was less intimidating, it still was something. He then put his hand on his chest as he dramatically gasped,

“How dare you call me a hypocrite!”, Nico chuckled humorlessly as he imitated Will,

“Don’t overwork yourself deathboy, know when to stop and take a break. And oh! Don’t you dare hide your injuries from me, if a single drop of blood is seen go as fast as you can to the infirmary, Doctor’s Orders!”, Will stared at him mouth agape,

“I do not sound like that!”,

“Do so!”, Will shrugged then smirked,

“Look who’s being competitive and stubborn now.”, Nico looked at him confused,

“What are you talking about?”,

“Well, we’ve been bickering about this for only the gods know how long and you won’t drop it!” Nico rolled his eyes,

“That’s because you don’t want to drop it too!” Will sighs,

“Look Nico Di Angelo, listen he-”, Will was cut off with Nico sarcastically putting his hand up to his ear and loudly shouting “LA LA LA LA LA” to annoy Will. Will’s competitiveness then kicked in as he refused to be beaten and so he joined in also shouting but louder to assert dominance “LA LA LA LA LA”, both boys were glaring at each other while doing this.

Reyna let out a chuckle, as Hazel smiled in amusement,

“Should we do something?”, Reyna pondered for awhile then shook her head,

“No, I want to see who wins this.” Hazel hummed in agreement,

“I bet all the gems I can muster that they’ll make up after this.” Reyna rolled her eyes,

“You’re probably right, but then they might just start bickering again.” Hazel hummed in agreement.

Nico was the first to run out of air, he breathed in a gasp of air as Will started laughing beside him then settling with a smug smile,

“Wipe that smile off your face, Solace! It’s not fair, I started doing it first, you had plenty of breathing air left before you caught up!”, Will smirked as he teasingly said,

“Is someone a sore loser?”, Nico glared at the son of Apollo,

“Is someone a sore winner?”, Will shrugged as he kissed Nico gently on the cheek,

“Fine, fine, I guess I can be competitive sometimes”, the son of Hades raised an eyebrow, then Will added, “And stubborn to the point that I may or may not forget about my needs”, Nico smiled in satisfaction,

“Good, now that we’re in agreement, promise me you’ll never pull a stunt like that again.”, Will huffed in defeat,

“Fine”

This is when Reyna finally spoke up,

“Aww, is the all mighty ghost king concerned of his reckless boyfriend?”, the two boys started blushing as Hazel let out a sweet laugh,

“You guys are as red as tomatoes right now.” Nico huffed,

“Am not concern, just making sure his idiocy doesn’t kill him”, Will turned to Nico,

“Well, I want to achieve the same results with this said ghost king too. He can be quite unaware of the over usage of his powers”, Nico glared at his boyfriend again,

“Oh gods, for your information I have learned to minimize my underworld-y power usage!”, Will smirked,

“And I had to be around for you to realize you’re going overboard!”, Nico huffed,

“That’s a false statement, Solace.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me a time you didn’t overuse your powers and I wasn’t around?”

Reyna and Hazel just face palmed and shook their heads as the two began bickering again, Hazel faced Reyna,

“Looks like we have to deal with this the whole weekend”, Reyna nodded,

“I’m afraid so, good thing they’ll be staying in Frank’s praetor villa and not mine. I don’t think I’ll get any sleep with this”, she dramatically waved her hands at the two boys. Hazel just laughed,

“Oh, poor Frank”, Reyna smirked still quite amused at the two bickering boys in front of her,

“Poor Frank, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? I was just vibing with Reyna and Hazel here. Solangelo is just sooo... <333
> 
> Also, pls remember I'm accepting more prompts! Don't forget to leave kudos and...
> 
> Please comment what you think, both positives and negatives are accepted! ;-)


End file.
